


戒断反应

by aengsdess



Category: Myheroacademic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aengsdess/pseuds/aengsdess
Summary: 咎狗之血au





	戒断反应

戒断反应

第三次世界大战之后的世界里，在黑暗的都市里滋生了一场名为【IGURA】的死亡格斗游戏，为了获得“毒品王”的地位、掌控整个丰岛市，获得数不胜数的财富，整个日本不惧死亡、渴求财富的疯子们汇集于此。规则很简单，两人对战需要第三人见证，一人后背着地即判定失败，而败者将会被胜者任意处置；同时胜方可以获得败方的“狗牌”，按照规则集齐五枚有效牌可以挑战居于顶峰的“王”，击败他，就可以成为君临整个丰岛甚至是日本的王。  
黑暗滋生罪恶，罪恶滋生毒品。“LINE”和普通的毒品有着共同的副作用，却可以极大的增强服用者的身体素质乃至于心理素质。为了胜利，亦或者说为了活下去，参加这场死亡比赛的“猎狗”们，大面积的服用着这种令人作呕且不齿的毒品。  
——  
为什么为什么为什么！切岛站在一旁看着爆豪被硬生生的锤倒在地上，他的对手好像还不罢休，踩着靴子走上前，抬起脚狠狠地踹向了爆豪的头部。  
“砰”。剧烈的声响。爆豪几近脱臼的右手死死地撑着地面，脑袋被踢得一阵眩晕——还不到输的时候。爆豪艰难的坐直了身子，空下来的右手抹掉了嘴角的血迹，他向前倾去，膝盖着地试图站起来，而他的对手，外号叫做“虐杀”的家伙，饶有兴致的看着爆豪挣扎的样子，在爆豪将要踉跄地站起来的时候，一脚狠狠地踹在了爆豪的胸口。  
一声闷哼。身体的重量加上被踢倒在地的惯性，爆豪用来支撑身体不让后背落地的双手又一次撑到了地上，原本在战斗中早已受伤了的关节嘎吱作响，痛苦从末梢的神经一直传递到了脑袋之中。爆豪咬着唇忍住了痛苦地呻吟，转而往地上啐了一口血，抬头笑道：“你的实力，也就是这样吗？”一边说着，逞强般的从地上站起来，故作轻松地拍了拍屁股上的灰尘。  
“哈哈，这句话不如原封不动的还给你？”虐杀放肆的笑着，忽的一拳砸中了爆豪的腹部，另一只手握住爆豪的肩膀，在他耳旁说道，“不过有时候，说出这种话的时候应该先掂量掂量自己的实力吧。”  
爆豪硬撑着给了虐杀一个轻蔑的微笑，反手抓住了虐杀的手臂，脚上动作不停，试图绊倒虐杀进行下一步的攻势。“刚开始的时候你就用过这招了吧？”虐杀不以为然的躲开，抓着爆豪肩膀的手松开了，然后从身后掏出了一把匕首，向空中抛了一下，银色的匕首在阳光下显得格外扎眼。  
爆豪看到了虐杀手中的匕首，连退几步拉开距离，自己原本带着的武器早已被这个家伙打掉了，侧眼环顾四周，发现一根掉在地上的、上一次战斗过的家伙使用过的已经被敲弯了的铁棒——这时候什么都好，只要能用！爆豪迅速地翻滚过去，试图捡起地上的铁棒，右手刚刚触及到那个冰凉的物体，身后虐杀的阴影已经笼罩了自己。  
一拳。紧接着又是一拳。重重的落在了爆豪的背上。骨头和内脏震动的声音在身体里传递着。一口鲜血喷涌而出。爆豪双手撑着尽量不让自己趴在地上显得像一个完全失败的弱者。“受伤了的你已经没有之前的速度了呢。”虐杀笑着，手中的匕首灵巧的转着圈，紧接着狠狠地插入了爆豪的右肩，剧烈的疼痛让爆豪忍不住的叫出了声，手上的力气完全散去，整个人趴在了地上。  
“啧，还没输啊你这个家伙。”虐杀抚摸着爆豪的肩背，握着匕首的手用了更大的力气，似乎想要让匕首穿过爆豪的身体然后插在地面之上，“不过，你还是剩下点价值的。”说着，虐杀伸手捏住了爆豪的下巴，沾满了灰尘和血渍的面庞不甘的怒瞪着虐杀——当然了，在这个全是男人争夺财富的都市里，性欲的释放，自然也只能靠男人。  
一旁的切岛终于忍不住了，出声制止：“够了吧。已经够了吧。把他的牌子拿去就好了吧！”虐杀转过了头，看着切岛，像是看着幼稚园的孩子般笑道：“为什么呢？我可是想好好地疼爱你的男朋友一番呢。”一边说着，一手抓住了爆豪的臀瓣，粗大的拇指已经试图扣入那个隐秘的洞穴。  
——自己难道只能这样站着看吗？可是比自己强上几倍的爆豪都已经被眼前这个家伙轻松地打倒了，那自己还能做什么呢？切岛痛苦的捂着自己的头，不远处传来了虐杀的笑声，他享受地看着挣扎的痛苦着的切岛，手上的动作却不停下，一把撕烂了爆豪的衣服。银质的“狗牌”还挂在爆豪的脖子上，虐杀抚摸着爆豪的喉结，随后用力的勒住他的脖子，后者张着嘴发出无声的呐喊。  
切岛的眼睛几乎要冒出血来。伸手摸到了裤子里的东西——刚刚从对手尸体上缴获的、一根50%浓度的【LINE】。几乎是狼吞虎咽的，切岛打开了药剂的盖子，尽数把液体灌入了喉咙之中——果然，火辣的感觉瞬间充斥了喉道，然后遍布全身，平常人只能用10%浓度的药品，自己居然直接使用了几倍的量，会发生什么自己也不知道了。  
把理智交给怒火。把愤怒交给拳头。  
切岛冲了上去，无视【IGURA】的规则，一拳挥向了虐杀，后者快速地从爆豪身上起开，拳风依然刮到了自己的脸上。“你说的对吧？用实力说话。”切岛笑了，感受到了身体里数十倍于原来的力气，这种被充斥了能量的感觉真好，身体仿佛轻盈了几倍，光是轻轻一跃，就能落到虐杀的跟前，紧接着狠狠地一拳挥出，砸向虐杀。而虐杀不知是对自己的能力充满了自信，还是想试试这个家伙的力气，硬生生的用身体扛住了这一拳，而非躲闪。  
接连不断的拳头轰向了虐杀，有的可以躲开，有的躲不开，喝下了毒品的切岛甚至还保留着战斗的理智，拳头不时的攻向虐杀的要害，让他不得不用身体、用手去接下攻击，以防自己被一击毙命。  
这样几轮下来，饶是强化了的切岛也有些气喘吁吁，虐杀已经被打的遍体鳞伤，后退到了不远处的破烂的商场楼前。“啧，不是自己的力量，用的舒服吗？”虐杀笑着，从后背抽出了两把长刀。切岛的神情出现了一丝慌乱，旋即恢复了摄入毒品者应有的癫狂，大声道：“什么自己不自己的，只要能赢，就没问题了吧？”  
两个人不约而同的怒吼着冲向了对方，切岛像是看不见那两把长刀一般，挥舞着拳头砸了上去，虐杀用一柄刀防守，另一柄毫不留情的砍向切岛的头。“哐啷”。刀断了。虐杀震惊的看着眼前的家伙——刀刃完全没入了拳头，甚至能清晰地看到白骨。但是仅仅是这样短暂的一个惊讶，切岛已经把握住了时机，插入拳头的刀刃反过来狠狠地刺向了虐杀的心脏。躲闪不及，虐杀的胸口已经被撕开了一个大口，跳动着的猩红的心脏直接被切岛徒手挖了出来。  
“看吧，很简单的。只要，只要……”切岛贪婪地看着手中逐渐停止跳动的心脏，陶醉的注视着虐杀的尸体，感受着胜利的喜悦，刹那间，理智回归了身体，他转头看向爆豪，发现后者半闭着眼，皱着眉似乎是在试图不去看面前的血腥。  
“爆豪，我成功了呢。”切岛笑道，随意地把手上的心脏丢到了地上，另一只手拔掉了插在手里的刀刃，鲜血汩汩地流了出来。切岛并不在意，弯下腰在虐杀身上摸索着，终于，抓到了一把连在一起的“狗牌”，将近八十个，沉甸甸的。  
邀功般的，切岛走向了爆豪，蹲在了他身前，晃动着手上的牌子，鲜血顺着牌子流了一地。切岛用另一只手拔掉了爆豪背上的匕首，爆豪坐了起来，默不作声，从被撕烂的自己的衣服那里找到一条布，抓过了切岛流血的手，笨拙的包扎了起来。  
“奖励。奖励。”切岛看着爆豪低头为自己包扎，整颗头凑在爆豪的耳侧。没有理会切岛，爆豪为他包扎完之后，虚弱的从地上站起来，切岛试图伸手搀扶，却被前面的人踉跄着躲开了。  
疑惑与愤怒同时占据了整个切岛的内心，他张嘴想去询问理由，却提前得到了答案。“真恶心。”爆豪不带任何感情色彩的说道。切岛听着爆豪的话，知道他是在说自己喝下了【LINE】的事情，他疯狂地喊道：“难道，难道你要让我看着你在我面前被糟蹋吗？”“那也比你变成吸毒的懦夫要好。”爆豪转过身说着，一手抓着自己脱臼的右臂。  
切岛转瞬间就被激怒了，不顾一切的冲向了爆豪，后者迅速地从口袋里掏出一瓶药水，打开盖子塞进了切岛的因为愤怒而怒吼的嘴里。  
几乎是一瞬间的，切岛整个人都瘫倒在了地上。爆豪骂了一声，自言自语道：“嘁，稀释了这么多倍，那个家伙的血液还有这么大的中和力吗。”  
——  
切岛再次挣开猩红的双眼的时候，发现自己已经被结实地捆在了商场里的柱子上，而爆豪似乎已经不见了踪影。“出来，给我出来啊！”切岛怒吼着，“别他妈的丢下我一个人，听到没有！”  
爆豪听着切岛的吼叫，不慌不忙的从一旁的阴影里走了出来——说实话，看到这个笨蛋喝了毒品之后，心中除了厌恶只剩下唾弃，为了不是自己的力量把自己的灵魂交付给恶魔，这不是懦夫的行径又是什么？哪怕口口声声说是为了自己。  
“废物总算是醒了？”爆豪走到了切岛的跟前，伸手摸着切岛的下巴，后者张着一口鲨鱼齿试图咬向爆豪，在尝试无果之后，说道：“为什么要把我捆起来啊爆豪？为什么？我们不是……”话还未说完，切岛的眼睛像是忽然被人打得吐了出来，嘴巴张大，口水不自觉的从里面漏出来。  
——终于开始发作了吗。戒断反应。  
切岛痛苦地呻吟着，双脚用力的在地上蹬着，被束缚紧的双臂奋力挣扎着，不久，呻吟声变成了怒吼，他睁大了双眼，里头只是长满了欲望，对那个毒品的欲望。  
“给我吧给我！爆豪！我知道，我知道你还有的！”切岛嘶吼着，“把，把它给我！【LINE】！给我！”爆豪面无表情的看着他。  
这不是爆豪第一次看到出现戒断反应的家伙了。丰岛市到处都有着因为买不起【LINE】而在街头发疯怒号的废物，眼前的家伙似乎已经和他们无异了。“如果你真想要的话，我放了你，以后就滚得离我远远的。”爆豪靠近了切岛的脑袋，在他耳侧说道。  
这番话像是针线一般，把破布般的理智缝补回了切岛的脑袋里，他犹豫了，他不想被丢下。但是对毒品的渴求让这份理智转瞬间被撕碎，他张大了嘴咬向靠的自己很近的爆豪的脖子，后者迅速地避开，下意识的用手去挡。  
新鲜的血液一下灌满了切岛的口腔。爆豪切了一声，切岛的牙已经完全没入了自己手臂上的肉，经过短暂的停顿之后，咬的更深了，似乎是想把这整块肉给扯下来。“真是个笨蛋。”爆豪的额角已经渗出了细密的汗珠，刚刚恢复的右手颤抖着抚摸着切岛的脑袋，轻声说道，“怎么样都可以的。早点给老子恢复正常吧。”  
爆豪知道的，怎么样自己都不会放下眼前的家伙，哪怕他即将变成一个自己不认识的怪物。爆豪的血液似乎让发疯了的切岛镇静了下来，咬入爆豪手臂数厘米的牙齿逐渐的退出，不会干涸的血液从牙齿咬出的洞里溢出。  
理智一时间回归了切岛的脑袋，他惊愕地看着被自己咬伤的爆豪，眼泪不由自主地向下淌着。无声的，“对不起”几个字回荡在说不出话的喉咙里。爆豪稍微检查了一下自己的伤口，听到了泪水滴落到地板上的声音，抬头看着切岛，安慰道：“赶紧好起来呆子。”说着，爆豪的嘴唇凑了上去，吸吮着切岛嘴旁、口腔里的自己的血液。  
猛地，切岛恶狠狠地咬住了爆豪的嘴唇，像是要把他生吞活剥了一样。爆豪暗自苦笑一声，这个家伙该疯的时候就真的疯了啊。切岛睁着眼看着爆豪紧皱的眉头，这是两个人第一次接吻的时候没有闭眼。切岛想要把眼前的家伙吞到自己的肚子里。  
爆豪的嘴唇几乎要被切岛咬的剥离开自己的身体，但是奇异的快感从伤口处蔓延开，即使是被虐杀摁在地上折磨的时候都没有产生过的、被伤害之后的痛感带来的快感。  
喉间不由自主地发出呻吟，爆豪甚至是伸手搂住了切岛，尽管他被死死地绑在了柱子上。几乎是显而易见的，眼前的家伙勃起了。不难想象他狰狞的肉棒现在渴望着贯穿自己的身体。爆豪看着切岛，后者已然松开了爆豪的唇。  
切岛的瞳孔一片模糊。已经出现幻觉了吗？爆豪想着。切岛的下体不自觉地顶弄着空气，前列腺液已经隔着内裤和牛仔裤溢了出来，在门口处留下了一滩湿润的痕迹。  
着了魔般的，爆豪伸手解开了切岛的裤袋、拉下了他的内裤，怒血喷张的象征昂扬着指着天花板。爆豪笑了，他主动伸出手去抚慰这根家伙，而这根东西的主人，似乎是出现了什么贯穿自己的幻觉，迷离的注视着自己的面庞。  
“喜欢吗？我的身体？”爆豪恶意的问道，手指扣弄这前端的马眼，液体不自觉的渗漏出来。“喜欢，哈啊，让我，干，干死你！”切岛骂着，主动挺着胯部在爆豪握着自己肉棒的手中冲撞着，仿佛自己正在和眼前的家伙做爱。“我想看你高潮的样子。”爆豪凑在切岛耳旁，小声说道，然后舔了舔他的耳垂。  
触电一般的，切岛的身体痉挛起来，下体在爆豪熟练的套弄之下疯狂地抽搐着，白浊的液体一下喷涌而出，甚至泼洒在了爆豪的脸上、嘴角旁。爆豪舔了舔浓稠的液体，砸吧了下嘴，道：“看来真是太久没做过了，已经积攒了这么多吗。”切岛释放完之后疲惫的又一次陷入了沉睡，爆豪看着这个臭东西，小心的帮他把衣物穿上，把脸上的靠近嘴巴的精液舔入了嘴中，捏开切岛的嘴开始和他交换着唾液——也该让这个笨蛋尝一尝自己那么久没释放过的精液有多冲人了。


End file.
